


Gems are Glass

by thelittlemerms



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlemerms/pseuds/thelittlemerms
Summary: A Steven Universe fanvid about how gems are like glass to the song "Glass" by Thompson Square.





	Gems are Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trixxster103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxster103/gifts), [f0rt1ss1m0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rt1ss1m0/gifts), [doodledinmypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodledinmypants/gifts), [zukoandtheoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/gifts).



> Tumblr kinda screwed up the quality a little, so I opted to put the video on youtube as well. I put a lot of love into making this, and hope everyone likes it! I "gifted" it to people who are supportive of my work, or who I think are doing good work in the fandom, or both, just as a bit of a thank you!

[gems are glass on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5upKluc0gK8&feature=youtu.be)

[gems are glass on tumblr](https://ispeakvid.tumblr.com/post/162972092134/i-re-uploaded-this-because-the-first-time-i-did)


End file.
